The proposed study will obtain data that will (a) permit the development and specification of a model for explaining late career adaptations of Chicano addicts, (b) permit the completion of a model of the traditional Chicano barrio gang (the primary recruitment structure) and specify dimensions of variation between gangs, (c) develop an analysis of the "Christian" addict congregation among Chicanos, (d) develop an analysis of the historical functioning of special service programs directed at the target populations of Chicano gangs, addicts and ex-convicts (barrio tecatos-pintos). It will build on the findings of a previous study (NIDA 1-RO1-DAO 1053-01 and NSF ERP 14-15580) and will be conducted in the same research sites. The analysis of interaction patterns in the proposed project, to be staffed in accordance with norms for academic and community collaboration developed in the previous study, will contributing to a developing model for such collaborative research methodology for "at-risk" populations hostile to research.